


A new Life

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  renewal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Life

Frodo slipped from the cart and stared at the round, green door. Of course he had seen it many times before, in his visits to his favorite cousin; but today it looked different, more welcoming perhaps, if that were possible, and it looked of, well… home. 

It wasn’t as if Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esme hadn’t taken good care of him. Nor had he felt unwelcome at Brandy Hall, or unwanted; but it had never quite felt like home there - even with young Merry, who adored him. 

But now, at last, Frodo felt as if his life were beginning again.


End file.
